


Mycroft Doesn't Get Roleplay

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Smut, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Mycroft doesn't understand roleplay. Shenanigans occur.





	Mycroft Doesn't Get Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> It's my kind of humour so I'm really not sure if people will even like it. Oh Well.

“Say my name.” Jim demanded running his hands up Mycroft’s exposed chest.

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

 

“Do we really have to do this? You know I’m yours darling. Only yours.” Mycroft replied.

 

Mycroft felt a sharp sting across his cheekbone.

 

“You slapped me.” Mycroft said incredulous to the fact that Jim had actually slapped him.

 

“You’re really not good at roleplay, are you?” Jim exclaimed exasperated.

 

“Not when it involves you slapping me. Honestly Jim it’s like you expect me to be another person.”

 

“Because that’s what roleplay is Myc.” Jim was yelling now.

 

“Fine. Fine. Just do your roleplay.”

 

“You know you’ve been a very bad boy. Daddy’s going to have to punish you.” Jim purred.

“What for? Ruining the whole roleplay thing. Well sorry I’m not good enough for your standards. I’m sorry I’m not moaning your name like you want me to. I don’t think you’ve forgotten that I’m not exactly the submissive type.” Mycroft ranted completely misinterpreting Jim’s previous statement.

 

“Oh, for Satan’s sake.” Jim shouted before storming out.


End file.
